Mutation in the Genes
by EverAfter-01
Summary: Jack had a brother who died, now hes left with a soon-to-be-mutant neice.she is forced to leave everything that she has known, to become part of a new world. Slightly Mary-sue.Rating may go up or down


Disclaimer: I do not and will not EVER! Ever own Stargate SG-1 or X-men evolution so no need to get violent over it and please please don't try to be mean about anything that I write…. no flaming plz…. I'm sensitive about what I write

Chapter 1— New homes

Chloe's POV

Well I can say life sucks so much a…I never thought I would come home from school and find my parents murdered and forced to live my uncle…Jack O'Neill or something like that… I don't know him…he's my distant uncle on my father's side, twice removed under the leg and over the arm or something like that… don't ask me anything about him all I know is he work for the air force and does something to someone somewhere…and now I sound really sick!

I was walking home from school and passed by like two or three police…heading for my house…all the sirens seemed like a haunting chorus, it was soft yet at the same time it was so deafening that it hurt. As I walked down my street I saw something that made my heart stop, the cops surrounding my house and an ambulance infront carrying out a body bag.

A scream ripped out of me as I sprinted towards them, everything seemed to slow down until I was barely moving. A pair of arms wrapped around me and hulled me back, a rough voice was talking to me but all I could do was stare at the body bag disappearing into the vehicle. That baggy black rubber hanging from a thin body was forever imprinted into my memory.

I felt my heart slow down and my mind suddenly when numb when I called out for my family and there was no response, my voice was hoarse from my screaming. My eyes started to burn as salty tears ran down my cheeks and on to my dry and cracked lips; my tongue darted out to taste the salty drops. Suddenly as if made of Jell-O my knees started to shake and I collapsed to the ground, taking the guy who was holding me, down with me.

Everything after that was a complete blur, my mind seemed to process nothing as they tried to pull me away but when I saw the last bag, my mind screamed that it was different. Smaller..Like a child..I remember screaming, pulling away from the men around me and madly dashed over to it. With trembling hands I slowly opened the zipper and when I saw the white face of my younger brother.

Shock took over my system as I stared at his blood-splattered face; his once life filled eyes were closed as if resting. I slowly reached forward rested a shaking one his cheek, I must have called his name 50 times and when I started screaming, a man came up behind me and gently pulled me away. I screamed to let me go but I felt a small prick in my arm and slowly my world went black.

I don't know how long I was out, my mind was imprinted with my little brother mutilated face, it seemed to be a continues circle of me walking home and finding everything out. I heard some voices, small whispers and then I was floating in an endless space of blackness and I felt my body go funny but then something happened…I disappeared….

I knew I was awake… I know I was in a hospital 1) because I could hear the heart monitor 2) it smells ssssooo funny! You know what I mean…that gross….eeww-ie smell! Slowly I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of grayish blue ones that belonged to an older man, atlest in his 40's somewhere. But there was something about him that seemed to scream at me…he looked like my dad… but younger.

"I'm jack, your distant uncle," he said with a grin that could rip his face in half. "I'm your new caretaker" he seemed to bounce around the room until he seated him self in a leather chair that was stationed by the bed. " You can call me Jack, not uncle..not dad..Just jack" he paused … as if contemplating something" listen kid…I work on a military base..You will have a room there but limited areas that you are allowed" he gave me a shaky smile. "You're allowed off base, as long as people know where you are, what you're doing and how long you're out." He must have seen my slightly scared face and he sighed " you will have fun don't worry about it"

I don't think I really liked that idea but what am I sappose to do about it, I'm to young to move out into the world and live on my own, well that what I think anyways. So I'm pretty much grounded on a army base with NO FRIENDS OR LIFE, I am going to grow up to be one demented person…That's when I though back to my family and Jack must have seen the grief in my eyes, he leaned forward and wrapped me in a big hug. "Cry" was the only thing he said to me. And I did.

2 hours later

Well the docs gave me a clean bill of health and yet proscribed anti-depressants. The they sent me to go pick up some of my stuff – I almost cried when I heard I had to go home- and by that night, I was going to be sleeping in a army bed and eating army food…mmm yummy, army food..note the sarcasm?

On the way to my house , the black ford truck was quite. No one dared to talk or for that matter breath loudly…way to tread on eggshells around me boys! All I can say is thank god for music! And as a plus, uncle jack has good taste in music..Well some people might not like it but I'm cool with it! And that all that matters.

When we got my house, I slid out of the truck and resting on the wall beside the front door was pictures of my family with little candles around them, teddy bears and lots of flowers. Tears ran down my cheeks as I opened the door and closed my eyes as memories seeped into me.

I saw my brother running after the family dog, calling his name and laughing I followed trying to stop some of the stuff from falling off tables. I felt the happiness of the memory but then I tore my eyes away form the scene and basically ran up the flight of stair leading to my room and threw open the door.

I gabbed a couple bags from my closet and started to toss in all my cloths –which filled up three big bags- (there are like big duffel bags and stuff). Then I started on the personal stuff, but this time I didn't toss it into the bag, I gently placed them in and wept over almost every memory that popped up.

I remember calling to Jack and when he came I forced him to carry all my cloths bags and one of personal stuff. "Enough stuff?" he said as he placed it in the back of the ford truck. I looked at him and said in a strong voice filled with emotions "you have been granted guardianship of a teenage girl, and I pray to god that you are ready for it." with that said I climbed into the front seat and promptly fell asleep.

I woke up with Uncle Jack shaking me saying that we were there and when I looked around I nearly vomited, we were in a cave and not much to see, actually I would have to say I lied…hot air man walked everywhere! Jack showed me to my room, giving me strange looks when I started to check out some of the hot air force asses that were walking around. The room its self wasn't too bad..Ok its actually nice, a big bed, a desk and a TV! I wont be totally cut off everyone oh yeehaw! Then I noticed the horribly painted walls; slowly I turned to him with a blank look.

"They're off gray" I stated, tears started to run down my cheeks "my brother liked off gray." I felt like someone had smashed their fist into my gut and began to twist it so that everything was wrapped around it then tore out their fist. Jack wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gave me a small pat on the back.

"You never forget, but slowly the pain will fade" his voice was slightly muffled by my hair, which at the moment was just about sticking out in ever direction. So he was most likely being poked in the eye or something… oh wait yes he is, he's asking me to please comb my hair….

He left about ten minutes ago..His words made me think…I know I will slowly get use to the pain but right now I still feel hollow…like a big chunk of me was ripped out and put in a blender, then turned on to chop…. I just didn't want to deal with it right now..I wanted to be an angsty teenager, I want to scream and pout and eat chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while watching very depressing episodes of a sad TV drama shows with lots of sadness death, horror, mayhem and again sadness.

I slinked over to the TV and turned it on and as soon as the picture had filled the screen I flipped off the light and curled up on my prickly bed, the blankets scrapped painfully against my face and hands but that didn't matter. Tears were already making a wet spot under my head so that little strip of blanket was now just soggy and I began to slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep unaware of anything going on in the base.

**TBC!**

**Hope you love it! ** This is the revised version, I took the other one down along time ago. And since I finally got a word program on my computer I can update!


End file.
